


Voglio te

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Vita dei campi!AU [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: #Cori rimangia cose, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, C'è un OOC di Ermal che fa il giro tre volte, E INVECE L'HO TERMINATA A MEZZANOTTE E UN MINUTO MANNAGGIA A GABBANI, La Lupa!AU, M/M, O pare mentali dei protagonisti ma è lo stesso, Porn with Feelings, Vita dei campi!AU, doveva partecipare alla BadWrong Weeks #2, in ogni caso vale come un, insieme alla consecutio temporis perché a Verga gli voglio MALE
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Te vojo», gli aveva detto, quando se l’era trascinato dietro l’aia, ché nell’ora tra vespero e nona gli unici a stare in piedi erano i cani per la campagna, e gli altri che sonnecchiavano non li avrebbero disturbati. «Vojo te, che sei bello com’er sole e dorce com’er miele.» E se l’era baciato, perché non aveva potuto far altro davanti a quegli occhi grandi e quelle labbra dischiuse dallo stupore, ingenue, bellissime.(Grazie alla proroga, partecipa alla BadWrong Weeks 2019)





	Voglio te

**Author's Note:**

> Doveva partecipare alla BadWrongs week E INVECE QUESTO È L'OCCIDENTALIS KARMA CHE MI PUNISCE.  
> In realtà è quanto volevo scrivere nella precedente Vita dei campi!AU prima che la narrazione mi prendesse la mano. Non cambia il fatto che le mie prof di italiano balleranno la lambada nella tomba per l'ennesima volta.
> 
> Niente link/screen a chicchessia anche perché è un retelling, e ammettiamolo, come ~~quasi~~ tutti i retelling ~~a parte quello di MacGyver con Lucas Till~~ fa schifo.

 

 _Non ne va in volta femmina buona nell’ora fra vespero e nona_ , dice il proverbio.

Ma Fabrizio non è femmina, e neanche Ermal se per questo. Fabrizio è un uomo fatto e finito, di quelli che alle femmine fanno voltare lo sguardo, pure se sono maritate e con tutte le cosacce che in paese dicono di lui - che è brigante, che è figlio di briganti, che ha ammazzato il figlio, la moglie, _qualcuno_ , che con quegli occhi foschi da lupo trascinasse la gente all’inferno. Ermal se l’era comprato il padrone che non aveva nemmeno raggiunto la ventina, e neanche adesso che s’è fatto più alto, pure che la ventina ancora non l’ha raggiunta, è sempre magro come uno spillo e bianco come un cencio, e i lavoranti dei campi e della vigna dappresso lo consideravano un po’ il loro figlioccio, quando portava loro l’acqua e il pane o lo vedevano sull’uscio che puliva gli stivali e le falci, e solo Fabrizio non gli diceva mai niente, piantandogli in faccia quegli occhiacci che quando Ermal alzava o girava lo sguardo lo trovavano a fissarlo, e si sentiva ardere sotto la camicia incollata ai fianchi per il sudore, e si tormentava la notte quando se lo sognava passargli le mani addosso, ruvide e gentili come non osava immaginare quand'era giorno, e si svegliava con la pelle tirata e accaldata, e si teneva le gambe strette incollate come se potesse scappargli da lì il segreto che gli rodeva il petto.

Lo stesso dove gli batte forte il cuore, più di un tamburo, tanto che pare voler bucare la pelle e scapparsene, ad essere baciato pure lui da quelle labbra riarse - le labbra di Fabrizio, che lasciano sempre più spazio alla lingua avida dei tremori e dei suoi sospiri.

Ermal geme, e inarca la schiena contro la parete calda, e poco gli importa che la pietra lo graffierà, perché Fabrizio lo tiene per i fianchi e lui gli tira i capelli ed è davvero difficile restare fermo col bacino quando la bocca e le mani dell’altro gli intimano chiaramente di non farlo. Non riesce neanche a tenere gli occhi aperti, la testa gli gira, è sensibile a _tutto_ e quando Fabrizio si discosta e risale per tornare a baciargli la bocca è sul punto di piangere.

È poco più che un ragazzino, e se sa poco delle donne, ne sa ancor meno degli uomini che desiderano altri uomini. Fabrizio l’ha visto, nei suoi occhi, ha visto il timore che ha di lui, di se stesso e di quello che vogliono entrambi, ed è per questo che gli carezza una guancia, piano, sfiorando i ricci che gli incorniciano scompostamente quel volto spaurito e al contempo desideroso, gli zigomi rosati.

«Te vojo», gli aveva detto, quando se l’era trascinato dietro l’aia, ché nell’ora tra vespero e nona gli unici a stare in piedi erano i cani per la campagna, e gli altri che sonnecchiavano non li avrebbero disturbati. «Vojo te, che sei bello com’er sole e dorce com’er miele.» E se l’era baciato, perché non aveva potuto far altro davanti a quegli occhi grandi e quelle labbra dischiuse dallo stupore, ingenue, bellissime. Ed Ermal aveva tremato tra le sue braccia, ma sospirava e gemeva, e gli passava le mani tra i capelli, inesperto come solo un ragazzo figlio di nessuno poteva esserlo.

Bello come il sole...è l’ultima definizione che Ermal darebbe di sé. Ma Fabrizio lo sta guardando, tremori, braghe al ginocchio e tutto, come se fosse sul serio quanto di più bello abbia mai visto. E lo bacia di nuovo, perché gli ha letto negli occhi che era il solo modo per farlo tornare a sentirsi sicuro, ché può chiudere i suoi di occhi e allacciargli le braccia al collo, e premerselo contro e sparire nel suo abbraccio.

Il modo in cui Fabrizio riprende possesso della sua bocca è quanto di più gentile Ermal potesse aspettarsi da un uomo che ama un ragazzo, ed è lui a passargli le mani addosso, improvvisamente desideroso di scoprire, sapere com’è sotto quella camicia che per pochi bottoni non porta completamente aperta, e ci ha attirato i suoi sguardi più d’una volta non desiderata, ma prima che possa volere altro Fabrizio lo prende in braccio, e baciandogli il collo se lo porta dentro, nella baracca che il padrone ha allestito per lui, perché se l’era pure comprato ma mica lo faceva dormire all’interno coi suoi figli.

Sul letto, Ermal s’irrigidisce pure di più; ha vergogna, pensa, di essere guardato a quella maniera, perché non è donna, perché è solo un ragazzo, _perché non è nessuno_ , e invece Fabrizio lo osserva come se fosse _tutto_ , e potrebbe mangiarselo in un sol boccone e non risputarne nemmeno le ossa. Potrebbe farlo con chiunque.

Si tira su a quel pensiero. «Vattene», gli dice, con la lingua che gli batte tra i denti, improvvisamente raffreddato, e le dita che s’impicciano mentre tenta di riabbottonarsi i vestiti. «Vattene, non venirci più da me!»

Adesso è Fabrizio quello ad essere spaurito, come se avesse vent’anni di meno e non in più di lui. «E dove vuoi che vado?», gli chiede, e pare realmente disposto ad eseguire ogni suo comando.

«Allora portami al mare», gli risponde Ermal, facendo di pietra i suoi occhi. «Non l’ho mai visto, il mare.»

Perché, se lo porterà per davvero fin là, vorrà dire che a lui ci tiene veramente…

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio ha mantenuto la sua promessa, e ora Ermal il mare lo vede sul serio, ed è pure più bello di come se l’era sempre immaginato.

Siede sulla sabbia, la vista a mangiarsi quella bestia d’acqua che arriva fin dove l’occhio suo non riesce ad arrivare, ed è una meraviglia che gli riempie il cuore e gli rende la testa leggera.

Si volta indietro, e Fabrizio è a due passi - e un battito - da lui.

E un’idea gli raggiunge la mente, lo lambisce insieme all’acqua che gli bagna i piedi fino alle caviglie, gli penetra nelle ossa e le invischia della _magaria_ che v’è insita.

Si rialza sulle gambe, e cammina verso le onde.

Non si ferma neanche quando l’acqua salata gli giunge alla vita.

 

 

 

Non ha mai tossito dell’acqua di mare prima d’ora, ma è lo stesso che svegliarsi di soprassalto da quei sogni di cui si vergogna: senz’aria, i polmoni contratti, la gola che raschia e un’intensa sensazione di voler vomitare, e di volersi tenere tutto dentro allo stesso tempo.

E Fabrizio, fradicio dai capelli ai piedi, gli sta sopra, come lo è stato nella baracca, ma i suoi occhiacci brillano violenti. «Che t’è preso, te volevi ammazzà?!»

Riprendendo aria, Ermal sente la testa farsi meno pesante, il bruciore degli occhi addolcirsi di lacrime dettate non dalla vergogna. «No», esala, e quel sussurro gli taglia la gola. Ma non quanto il senso che gli taglia lo stomaco, facendogli tremare le gambe, quando si rende conto che questa volta è Fabrizio quello a un passo dal piangere, e che la sensazione che ora è in grado di avvertire sulle sue labbra è quella della bocca dell’uomo più grande, il cui fiato di vita ha salvato la sua. Ora sono legati. E non ha bisogno di nessun’altra conferma, né altra vergogna a tenerlo indietro.

Si tira su con un giramento di capo che per poco non lo fa ricadere, e Fabrizio è bravo a trattenerlo. È attento, responsabile, tutto ciò che un fratello maggiore o un padre sarebbe. Ed Ermal respinge quel pensiero come se fosse infetto.

Il più grande cerca qualcosa nel suo sguardo, una rassicurazione che sta bene - che non è impazzito del tutto - ma Ermal non ha più voglia di aspettare, di ruotarsi intorno come hanno fatto finora, di trattenersi.

Ha voglia, e basta.

Si getta sulla sua bocca come se da lì venisse l’aria da cui dipende, come se avesse ancora bisogno di essere salvato - e non è questo che Fabrizio ha fatto per lui, in fondo? Accogliendolo tra le sue braccia, come adesso, sebbene ora più stupito e più accorto, non l’ha forse spogliato da ogni disonore che potesse essergli imposto, reso qualcuno di più di un figlio di nessuno comprato per due soldi?

Ermal lo spinge giù, sulla sabbia, senza lasciargli la bocca - senza farlo obiettare, temere. Non gli importa della sabbia che s’infila tra i vestiti e gli taglia la pelle, né che altri dalla strada possano vederli; ne ha abbastanza di ogni restrizione, di ogni sciocca voce inculcatagli, e che lo facciano resistere ancora dal levare di dosso quella camicia da Fabrizio.

Che lo scosta appena per sollevarsi e togliersi finalmente di torno lo scomodo indumento.

Ermal avverte il collo infiammarsi, dallo stomaco che gli ribolle il calore gli è arrivato alle guance. Fabrizio gli _mangia_ di nuovo la bocca, facendogli chiudere gli occhi per il troppo caldo e mugolare, il petto abbronzato e splendido contro il suo smagrito, e che tuttavia desidera, almeno quanto il collo che gli divora, prima di strappargli qualche bottone nella foga di levargli la sua, di camicia, e poi la cintura, e i pantaloni; le dita di Ermal, che ha trovato la forza di schiudere le palpebre, sono più impacciate, esitanti, nel togliergli il resto dei vestiti, ma è solo perché è giovane, e ha la voglia irrequieta e ancora un po’ timorosa dei giovani, nonostante è certo che sia sparita ogni traccia di paura dal suo animo, e di questo Fabrizio ne è consapevole. Gli scosta le mani con gentilezza, per aiutarlo lì dove per l’inesperienza - e ancora una briciola di un più che naturale pudore - non riesce.

 

 

 

Prepararlo al sole che tramonta è difficile anche per lui. Nascosti dai roveti e dai muriccioli a ridosso, Ermal gli si aggrappa addosso: sono pelle contro pelle, fiato contro fiato, ben più che negli abbracci di prima e di prima ancora, ed è Fabrizio a trattenersi, stavolta, perché dopotutto non vuole intaccare l’innocenza che l’ha stregato, a lui e ai suoi occhi da lupo affamato e rancoroso, fraintesi ben più di una volta, e che quel ragazzo, nel suo essere, in fondo non ha mai temuto. È coraggioso, dolce, amabile, _pazzo_. Perderci la testa gli costerà tutte le messe alle anime del Purgatorio che non può permettersi, ma d'altra parte non è mai stato troppo devoto.

È sempre stato chiuso, Ermal, come un'ostrichetta, rincantucciato in sé per farsi notare il meno possibile. E ora che gli scava nella pelle e nelle viscere e non sa dove mettere le mani perché gliele tiene ferme, Fabrizio pensa che ci morirà pure, perché di lui che trema e geme a pieni polmoni non ne avrà mai abbastanza. Che potrebbe essere anche il suo di figlioccio non gli passa neanche per la testa. È un uccellino che si dibatte fra le sue mani; si contorce tra le sue braccia, i bei riccioli sparsi, la schiena che sfrega dolorosamente contro la sabbia tanto che s'inarca, si spinge contro di lui, entrambi roventi di quella voglia animalesca; gli stringe le mani da fargli male, e lo prega di continuare, lo _supplica_ , e la sua voce rotta e le lacrime che gli brillano negli angoli degli occhi chiusi strettissimi e gli rigano le guance rosse lo fanno sentire come mai avrebbe potuto immaginare, ché gli darebbe pure ragione a quei minchioni che gli danno del brigante, del lupo, pure del satanasso se riesce a prendersi quello che vuole, e quello che vuole - anche se è sbagliato, per tutti tranne che per chi ha i denari per permettersi il silenzio pure se tutti sanno - è quel ragazzo che lo vuole di rimando, vuole lui e solo lui, e com'è giusto che sia, ché ha tanto attraversato il fuoco pur di raggiungerlo, e lo brucia coi baci di passione laddove gli ha preso l'acqua limpida e fresca della sua giovinezza, che nessun altro mai lo avrà Fabrizio l'ha ormai deciso, e non tornerà indietro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, mi serve un beta reader; no, non l'ho ancora cercato perché mi secca accollare le cose agli altri; sì, ricontrollo le fic tremila volte prima di postarle E INVECE becco tremila errori solo poi. *sospira in karmese*  
> Alla prossima menatemi una wok in testa che famo prima.


End file.
